Leslie
Leslie Louder is a very pretty girl in Mrs. Jewels class with long brown pigtails that go down to her waist. She is quite fond of her multiple body parts and claims to be very lucky. Paul loves pulling her pigtails but despite that they are best friends. Roles 5. Todd: In the story of Todd, Leslie says to the robbers that she has thirteen cents. 9. Maurecia: In the story of Maurecia, Leslie says that Maurecia flavored ice cream is so good when she tasted it. 10. Paul: In the story Paul, Leslie first screams then tells on Paul for pulling her pigtail and Paul says sorry she just says humph. When Paul pulls the other pigtail she screams again. Finally, Leslie screams out of nowhere, possibly to just send Paul home early on the kindergarten bus. 13. Rondi: In the story of Rondi, Leslie agrees with Joy that Rondi's nonexistent hat is nice and she also says she has nice boots but she's not wearing boots. Then she says Rondi showed excellent taste by not wearing a hat or boots, they go so well together. 14. Sammy: In the story of Sammy, Leslie greets him by smiling. But then she quickly frown and tells Sammy he smells terrible, thus earning her name on the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE. She returns to desk saying Sammy is ugly. 15. Deedee: In the story of Deedee, Leslie is playing hopscotch with Jenny and Deedee joins them. 18. Leslie: First focusing story 21. Ron: In the story of Ron, Leslie, along with Rondi and Allison, flocked around Jenny when she says she beat Louis at hopscotch. 26. Terrence: In the story of Terrence, Leslie is playing spud with Calvin, Joe, John, and Stephen. She says no to Terrence but Stephen allows him to play thus having the ball go over the fence. Later when Louis ask Leslie if he should give Terrence something she says she thinks she deserves it. 28. Nancy: In the story of Mac (30th Story), Leslie doesn't appear physically but she apparently traded names with Eric Bacon. In the end Leslie keeps her own name. 30. Louis: In the story of Louis, Leslie says the children in the story school must be real lulus. Leslie also agrees that there's no wonder the girls at the school Louis never sells their toes at today's prices. Then when the story is over Leslie shrugs and says it was a good story. 1. Spelling: Leslie asks Mrs. Jewls if she had any pancakes. To which Mrs. Jewls replied "don't talk we your mouth full." 6. Science, Geography, etc.: Leslie complains with Eric Ovens that Deedee got credit for not knowing Mrs. Jewls's birthday on the word usage test. So Mrs. Jewls gave both of them credit for that. 4. Homework: Leslie asks Mac if he ever found his other sock. 5. Another story about socks: Bob tells Leslie she doesn't believe in socks after she asks him how come he's not wearing socks. 6. Pigtails: Second focusing story with Paul. 9. Mush: Leslie asked Miss Mush for milk which she gets. Then she suggests that mushroom surprise tastes good and that's the surprise. 10. Music: Leslie played a kettle drum. 14. Calvin's Big Decision: Leslie's trade her black jelly bean with Dana for her red one. She's also the first one to notice the potato tattoo on Calvin's ankle. She says it's stupid. 18. The Substitute: At Recess, Leslie says that her name is Benjamin too. 26. The Mean Mrs. Jewls: Mrs. Jewls (in her evil persona) decided to dump brine on the students head and stopped to it to Leslie. She asks her three questions. She tries using fingers to count for the first question (What is 4 plus 7?) but doesn't have eleven so she just guesses correctly. Then she nervous answers the second question (What is the capital of England?) correctly (London). But she answers the third one wrong (It was, "What is the name of my cousin who lives in Vermont?" and she said Fred Jewls). She would have been soaked with brine but Paul saved her to return the favor for saving him in 6. Pigtails. Leslie was amazed yet surprised by that at that. 28. Valooosh: Leslie said "gross" when she found out that girls had to dance with boys. But during dance class she didn't care anymore and danced with Paul. 5. A Story with a Dissapointing Ending: Leslie first screams when Leslie pulls her left pigtail. Dr. Pickle is revealed to know Leslie's name (and possibly every student in school). Leslie then stuck his tongue out at Paul. But when her right pigtail turned into a snake he laughed at Paul. Leslie's pencil point then broke so she sharpened it. When she sat down her penicl fell under Paul's desk. Eric Fry got it for her and her thanked him. This resulted in the dissapointing ending. 6. Pet Day: Leslie is revealed to have cat named Pajamas. She let Bebe pet Pajamas before letting Paul pet her cat. 8. Santa Claus: Leslie noticed someone coming through the goozack (door) and shouts it through a rhyme.